The Promise
by Lilla Taura
Summary: Growing up, the young and brave Captain Levi was Xandra's hero and her father always pushed her to follow her dream of working side by side with him. Now that she's older can she prove herself to the captain as both a person and a soldier? Or will her secret push him away and lead him to realize she's not even a person at all?


Just been toying with this. I'm looking to keep it a short 10 chapter story, especially since my only way of writing stories now is on my phone. I hoor it's something you all enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Letter**

_Hey Pops,_

_I'm sorry it's been so long since I last wrote you anything. Things really have been pretty crazy lately! So, lets see here. Jeeze, it's been years since I last wrote to you. Where did the time go? Looks like we have a lot of catching up to do! _

_I miss you so much, Pops, and I love you with all my heart. I may not speak with you often, but I know you're always with me in spirit! Thank you so much for pushing me into being the woman I am. And thanks for helping me make us those silly traveling cloaks when I was younger! I've actually got yours wrapped over my shoulders right now since it's a little chilly tonight and I can't find my legitimate one._

_After I left town, I immediately joined the 105th Trainees Squad. You'll be so proud of me, Pops. I listened to you and followed my dreams and pushed myself to be the best I could be. And hey, pushing myself so hard allowed me to end up graduating at the top of my class. No need to worry though, I kept everything we talked about hidden and did exactly what I was told. It gave me the chance to work with a legitimate maneuver gear and I actually managed to get the hang of it rather quickly! I definitely thought I'd fall flat on my face the first time I practiced in the harness, but it's really not as hard as people say. It felt like something I already knew how to do, actually. I really think you were right! I think I was born to do this, or at least something great, and, even after all I've been through, what's better than protecting humanity!_

_I joined the Survey Corps as soon as I had the chance. I was one of very very few from my training group to join. The other 9 top trainees refused to even think about joining the Corps. It's sad, really. I don't understand why they can't fight to save their own kind. You'll be mad at me for this, but I made sure to completely focus on my training. I only spoke to people if they spoke to me and I, honestly, was alone almost the whole time. I know that isn't much of a shock...but still. I actually, now that I look back on it all, almost wish I'd made a friend or two that would have joined me here in the Corps._

_But I'm here now and that's what matters. I'm sure friends would have only held me back. I joined the corps about a year after a girl named Mikasa. She's a bit younger than I am, but she's ridiculously strong. They say she could easily be worth a hundred soldiers. She's been kind to me and always comes and sits with me at meals. I'm not sure why though, maybe it's because she graduated first in her squad too? Maybe it's a respect thing or something, who knows._

_She has a friend named Eren who can turn into one of them. A titan._

_Yeah, you read that right, Pops. Times have...changed._

_He and Mikasa's other good friend, Armin, are all very talkative at meals but I just sit and listen. It's actually nice to not eat alone, but it's a little weird too. Eren seems to be humanity's restored hope and, because of that, I vowed to personally protect him at all costs._

_Weird to think that I'd be willing to put my life down for a titan, eh? I know, I know. But he's a good kid and I honestly do have faith in him. He's more human than titan, and I really don't actually consider him a titan in -that- sense at all. He can control himself...decently well, with a few slips here and there, but he's only human, right? That's what makes me believe he's more human than titan, the simple fact that he can make such human-like mistakes. _

_Eren told me that he was happy to know I would be protecting him. After only knowing me a few minutes, he'd already placed that much of his trust in me. Don't worry, I've given him plenty reasons to keep that trust, but you know how I can get. I'm over protective and won't let anyone hurt anyone I care about._

_These troops are my family now and I will protect any one of them with my life. I just wonder if there's ever going to come a time that I'm going to have to use that and they'll find out what we decided no one truly needed to know._

_Anyways, I've got to head out to check in with Captain, but I'll write again soon! I promise!_

_-Xandy_

_PS- So far, so good. Captain kept his promise. It's been amazing working with him, he has so much to offer us all and he's just as much my hero as he'll ever be._


End file.
